Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to the field of massagers and more specifically toward a massaging jet that is actuated through pressure applied by the occupant in a hydrotherapy vessel.
Description of the Prior Art
Hydrotherapy vessels are used to provide therapeutic care of the body in water when the body is sore or fatigued. Massage is another therapy used to provide body care in similar instances. The combination of these two treatments is advantageous and the instant invention seeks to provide an apparatus that uses a combination of these two therapies.
Typically jets in hydrotherapy vessels are turned on and off from a source near or outside the vessel. They can also be actuated by rotating the escutcheon on and off.
It is the object of the instant invention to provide a jet for a hydrotherapy vessel that is actuated inside of the vessel through the application of force onto the hydrotherapy jet either on the shuttle or the escutcheon by an occupant therein.